mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Gamzee Makara
Gamzee Makara, also known by his Trollian handle, , is one of the trolls in Homestuck. His associated zodiac sign is Capricorn (♑) and his horns resemble those of a goat. He uses purple as a text color, and used to type with each letter alternating case, which (like most things) annoyed Karkat. After sobering up, his lines alternate between all caps and all lowercase. Gamzee's blood and text colors are the least consistent out of any of the characters in the comic, which may be an intentional tie-in to his theme of capriciousness. Etymology Gamzee was named by Alyssa after the forumgoer Gammy, as well as "Gamze", which is a Turkish name meaning "dimple" or "coquettish look". Coincidentally, Gamzee sounds similar to the word "Gämse", which is German for Chamois, a European goat-antelope. Makara is the Sanskrit counterpart to the Capricorn sign, as well as referring to a mythological Hindu creature with the hind legs of an aquatic creature and the forelegs of a terrestrial one (much like the Greek Capricorn). This land-sea duality could be taken to represent Gamzee's highblood status among the land dwellers (and his lack of care about caste when he isn't sober) as well as his own dual nature. His last name might also come from a breed of goats called "Markhor goats" whose horns have a similar shape to his. Makara is also the Arabic word for 'deceit' or 'a scheme', fitting given that he was shown scheming with his dancestor Kurloz. Makara can also be translated to "dragon" in Sinhala. It could also come from the Scottish word Makar, which means bard. In Bangla, Capricorn translates to Makara. Makara may also have roots in the MassKara Festival, an annual celebration that takes place in Bacolod, Philippines during which dancers parade through the streets, dancing and wearing elaborate masks which may be a reference to Gamzee's association with clowns. Biography Hivebent Gamzee played Sgrub as part of the Red Team. His lusus was harpooned in the ocean next to his hive and died, and was later prototyped into his kernelsprite. He was seen hanging with Karkat and their Jack Noir on his planet. In most doomed timelines, Gamzee sobers up and goes on a murdering rampage. In one of these, he makes part of the code to create their first guardian, which is retrieved by an Aradiabot. During the fight with the Black King, Gamzee does more damage to it than any of the other trolls, with the possible exception of Vriska who lands the final blow. Later, the trolls reach their Ultimate Reward before being suddenly interrupted. Post-Hivebent Upon Jack's arrival, Aradiabot transported the trolls to the same meteor Karkat had created them in, where they found a computer lab. Gamzee hadn't had much to do or say since then. He charged people boondollars for a lovely nap on his horn pile, or danced around capriciously. That is, until he ran out of sopor slime pies, he stared into the eyes of Lil Cal following his angry departure at Dave mocking his religion, and in his mentally vulnerable state came to the conclusions that: :#sopor slime was destroying his brain (likely to be true), :#he is a descendant of the High Subjugglators (true), :#he is both of the messiahs of his own religion (controversial), :#he has to kill everyone (highly troubling), :#and paint pictures with their blood (terrifying). With his ability to interfere with dream selves, he manipulated the Dream Rooms of Dave and John to implant Lil Cal and a clown plush resembling Jack Noir respectively into their dreams. This would ultimately lead to John's prototyping of the harlequin doll. According to him, this made the kid's session terminal, possibly true as Jack used The Miles on their universe, and Gamzee was partly responsible for his uprising through a complex series of events including placing the dolls there. Karkat, at this point, regarded Gamzee's declaration as the current greatest threat facing the surviving trolls, even more so than Eridan's rampage. In a conversation with Dave, he mentioned that he made friends with Lil Cal after Tavros's death, and that Lil Cal is the one who told him he should kill all his friends. Since the reveal that uses Lil Cal to possess people, this is likely to be true. Gamzee waited for Equius on a large container holding one of the many genetic abominations that could be found around the lab. He was finally acting the role of a highblood troll, though Equius was confused by this as he believed it to be Terezi, because Gamzee was wearing her glasses. They had a rather short conversation, which involved Gamzee calling Equius and shooting him in the leg with a bow and arrow to make him kneel. Gamzee strangled him to death with the bowstring, causing Nepeta to leap out of hiding and attack him. Gamzee grabbed Nepeta's hand, broke her wrist, apparently held her in midair, and scraped his own face with her claws. She died offscreen. Before he was able to confront Vriska and Eridan, he was interrupted by a glowing rainbow drinker Kanaya, who kicked him in the groin bone bulge so hard that he was sent flying out of his shoes and off the lab floor. Afterwards, he left some of Vriska's personal possessions and his blood near Nepeta's corpse, to deceive Terezi into believing she had killed them as well. He led her into a trap, which made her fall into the music room, and proceeded to constantly screw with her using Cal. He left a note written in his blood, similar to Bro's note to Dave, that spited her into a duel with Vriska. He somehow found time to collect the bodies of Eridan, Nepeta, Feferi, Equius, and Tavros and cut off their heads, then set up a mock jury table with the heads (the bodies were placed in glass tubes), called order to the court with his warhammer and proceeded to observe the scourge sisters' meeting. Judging by the brown blood seen on his lips, it is assumed that he kissed Tavros' severed head. He left Karkat a note as well at some unknown point between the two previous events, using a combination of Terezi's typing quirk and his own, that lured him to the roof where Terezi stabs Vriska. Shortly after Vriska's death, he resurfaced and confronted Karkat, Terezi, Sollux and Kanaya, wielding the Warhammer of Zillyhoo. Terezi, the other hand, was most assuredly pitch for him, while Kanaya's feelings were, as to be expected from her, ashen. In full circle of quadrants, Gamzee was stopped by Karkat's moirailing by shooshpapping (though he took the liberty of calming everyone else the motherfuck down first so that they don't instantly try to kill him), which resulted in an affectionate hug between the two. current events at 0:00:00]] In , Gamzee was seen messaging on Vriska's Husktop, saying ; 's unrevealed reply caused him to ask to which then answered with }} The three-year journey He comforted Karkat over Sollux's death before he hid on the meteor with his and Vriska's bodies. One year later, he continued to remain in hiding with only Karkat knowing his location. Another year later he was seen talking to Rose Lalonde, revealing that he had begun a kismesissitude with Terezi. Ghost Kurloz and Meulin assembled him a fake god tier outfit, so as to somehow aid . During an Easter egg in Openbound part 3, Hussie mentioned that Kurloz, Gamzee, and were all "in cahoots". Kurloz also alluded to the idea that is in fact the idol of his and Gamzee's religion. Gamzee was later seen in with his full god cod tier outfit on. Although he wasn't murdering anyone, he was very mean-spirited. He made fun of Terezi's blindness, which partly lead to her fixing her sight, regrettably so. Karkat also revealed that Gamzee had become increasingly pious and self-involved, believing the B2 session was a way to fulfill his role as a subjugglator. This eventually lead to the end of their moirallegiance. Gamzee had never talked to Dave while on the meteor, however Terezi's relationship with Gamzee led Dave to break up with her. tier.]] Gamzee got ahold of Aradia's (or unlikely Damara's) timetravelling gear and, after he joined the new session, went to the point Jane arrived on her planet. He asked if she would like to have him as her guide and tried selling her potions (later to be just troll blood). Then, he opened his mysterious fridge and revealed the conserved bodies of Vriska and Tavros. He threw them into Jane's kernelsprite, which created Tavrisprite. Tavrisprite exploded out of self-loathing, sending Gamzee flying. He also did this with the other alpha kids' kernelsprites to create Fefetasprite, Erisolsprite, and Arquiusprite. Roxy Lalonde theorized he was working for the Condesce, and that he was filling up their kernelsprites so they couldn't revive their ancestors, but later Jane, under the Condesce's control, did not seem to have any knowledge of his intentions. After some Trickster Mode shenanigans, he sent Lil Cal to Jack Noir through the Courtyard Droll, which led to Jack being possessed by . He hung around in other planets at some point, which angered the recently arrived Kanaya and Terezi. Under Aranea's control, he took the Ring of Life from John's room, and slept in a refrigerator before John could find it. In his dream, Gamzee gave her the ring, which revived her. It is unknown how long she had been controlling Gamzee. Later, still under Aranea's control, he fell out of the sky and restrained Jane before she could bring Jade back to life, but was kicked off of her by Terezi. Terezi then angrily stabbed him many times, which he did not respond to. When Aranea's control over Gamzee was broken by Brain Ghost Dirk, the pain from the attack appeared to register; he briefly begged Terezi to stop, speaking in his long abandoned original quirk, before he flipped the fuck out, released a gargantuan , and punched Terezi in the face whilst cavorting, apparently in a state of incredible rage. Gamzee proceeded to brutally beat Terezi, still enraged. A horrified Karkat and Kanaya witnessed the scene and resolved to attack him. Gamzee countered Karkat's attempt and threw him into the surrounding lava, presumably killing him. Kanaya's attempt, however, was not countered in any way. Gamzee merely stood there as she split him in half with her chainsaw, although she was vaporized by the Condesce moments later. (One half was smiling and the other frowning, representing Tragedy and Comedy, much like his main emoticons). New Timeline In the new timeline, John directly helped Terezi figure out that Gamzee was behind Nepeta and Equius's deaths, and for the entire sequence of events up to encountering Vriska he is tied up with a horn stuffed in his mouth, thus preventing him from doing any more unfavorable behavior. During the meteor trip, he was set free, but the presence of Vriska prevented any of his speculated outside entanglement. Gamzee did not start a kismesissitude with Terezi in this timeline, largely due to Vriska's intervention. However, he still got his fake god tier outfit. Vriska took his place in many of the tasks he performed in the old timeline, including the alpha kids' prototyping. Gamzee was locked up inside Jane's fridge, along with some of the trolls' bodies, at the victory platform where everyone else was. Other characters have stated that they plan on dropping off Gamzee on Earth in the future so that he can raise the cherubs. The fridge he was contained in was eventually moved to LOMAX to be used as a makeshift table by Jasprosesprite^2. During the events of Collide the fridge was repeatedly knocked around the session by eventually arriving on LOTAK. The fridge remained on LOTAK until Lord Jack was decapitated which resulted in a black hole, somehow taking Gamzee, 's crowbar and Yaldabaoth to future Earth. Cherub universe At this point of the narrative, the events of the retcon were still years to happen and it was common thinking that the Gamzee from the old timeline would come into future Earth (and he could have been, had he not been sliced in both timelines). As Yaldabaoth entered the planet while it joined the Medium, it is unclear whether Gamzee was thrown to an earlier point of the timeline or used his own time traveling gear to move back. Gamzee was seen when the cherub egg that would later branch into Calliope and Caliborn crash-landed on Earth. He the chains that would confine them to their room. He also presumably provided them with their jujus and food, as well as his own husktop, which contained a copy of Sburb. He was Caliborn after Earth entered the Medium and requested to become Caliborn's guide. An awkward stare-off ensued, and Caliborn abruptly gunned him down with his firearm, revealing that his god tier outfit was fake. Gamzee survived the assault somehow and dragged himself over to the MSPA command tower, where he gave Caliborn a power hub after getting shot again. When Caliborn asked Hussie how he survived, he said that Gamzee's status as a (as well as being the most really important) made him unkillable, stating that he is . He was later seen healed from all the bullet wounds as well. Gamzee accompanied Caliborn throughout his quest in his dead session, providing him with the crowbar and giving him advice. He also retrieved Dirk's Lil Cal and Lil Sebastian for him. As Caliborn gathered more servants from his session, he began to ignore Gamzee increasingly. In Caliborn's masterpiece, Gamzee is during the fight between the B2 kids and Caliborn, presumably by Dirk's blade. One of his halves was aspired into Lil Cal, along with Arquiusprite and Caliborn, when Dirk attempted to destruct Caliborn's soul. Personality and Traits Gamzee appears to be the troll equivalent of a Juggalo, belonging to a cult of capricious minstrels, and his text is littered with references to Juggalo subculture. So much so, in fact, that it's something of a miracle in itself that he hasn't uttered the phrase "fuckin' magnets" yet. He once paraphrases a complete stanza of ICP's hit single 'Miracles') in a . His strife specibus, clubkind jokerkind, also references Juggalo subculture. Of these, he uses juggling clubs, a pun possibly on Juggalos. Though he swears quite a bit, he is a very good natured and laid back troll. He is without question a supportive friend and will do things and make sacrifices, even stop eating sopor-slime pies and drinking his wicked elixir, Faygo, at the request of a friend. Because of his magnanimous personality, Gamzee will frequently act as an advisor or even a therapist to his friends, such as Karkat and Eridan, if they are experiencing emotional stress, though his usual counseling involves them waiting for a miracle. His hive is decorated with posters depicting demonic clowns, taken from images of ICP joker cards and albums with horns added. Among the things that litter his hive are bottles of Faygo, an oversized unicycle, a laptop, juggling clubs, pie tins filled with sopor slime, and several bike horns. His fetch modus is miracle-based; he does not understand how it works and doesn't care to find out. Sometimes he just likes to pick things up and watch the colors. He and Rose are the only characters who have thought to retrieve items from their sylladices in . He doesn't like knowing the technology or science behind things, stating that Vague allusions to his strange horns were made, which turned out to be the bicycle horns strewn on his floor. Sometimes he accidentally steps on one and scares the shit out of himself. He is very good natured, and has seemingly pacified the imps around his house as he is sharing sopor slime pies with them, referring to them as "pretty dope". Since his custodian is always out at sea, Gamzee wasn't brought up very well. He wasn't taught certain simple things and common troll knowledge, such as the fact that sopor slime is not supposed to be eaten, lest strange things happen to a troll's head. Gamzee doesn't seem to care about the caste system. Equius forces himself to suppress the urge to order Gamzee around because he has . He also appears to believe that Gamzee's love of Faygo and sopor slime is harmful to him, as he Gamzee that . However, when Gamzee becomes sober he makes several references to caste system ideology and even commands Equius to kneel before him. Gamzee is the only purple-blooded troll not seen wearing jewelry, though whether this is because he doesn't care about the system or just because he isn't a sea dweller, it's hard to tell. "Capricious" means impulsive and/or unpredictable, so this may be an indicator of his personality although most of his actions and conversations have shown him to be more silly and spacey than impulsive. The fact that capricious means unpredictable would go along the lines of how Gamzee believes in happening all the time- also, in thesauruses, it is seen as synonyms with arbitrary (which means "whimsical, chance") and eccentric. The word capricious could also refer to his given symbol, Capricorn, which shares the same root word. Gamzee spends the Alterniabound Flash capriciously dancing and trying to sell access to his pile of horns. As the Trickster Mode shows, this is in a direct reference to the dancing shopkeepers in Secret of Mana. In one such instance, he offered Karkat a nap in the pile of obnoxious noisemakers for 420 boondollars, a reference to the cultural marijuana reference of 4:20. Such would fit well into Gamzee's laid back, stoner-esque personality: His name can be translated from Turkish as "janed", or high from smoking pot. The number is associated to him other times in the comic. His breakdown without the sopor slime leads to a change in typing quirk, his lines alternate between caps and lowercase instead of single letters. As noted by Equius, his volume , implying that he speaks calmly every other line while YELLING ON EVERY OTHER MOTHER-FUCKING LINE. Gamzee's capricious nature also leads him to leave disturbing messages around the walls, splattering an on one with Tavros' blood. Karkat has noted that during the battle with the Black King, Gamzee 'flipped the fuck out' and delivered an incredibly damaging attack to the Black King, doing the most damage of any of the trolls in a single blow. Karkat also notes afterwards, that he , implying that, while attacking, he was enraged or else acting abnormally. This is strikingly similar to the fury that seems to have seized him as a result of being attacked by Terezi, leaving it possible that the Black King, much like Terezi, made a huge mistake, attacked the seemingly-defenseless Gamzee, and incited his wrath. It would also make sense that such a rage would be targeted towards the one who sparked it, as he would only have attacked the Black King in his theoretical first rage, and he seems to be focusing on Terezi in his second, not attempting to attack Jake or Rose despite having ample opportunity to do so. He seems to have an obsession with collecting bodies and beheading them, preserving them in glass tubes and, according to Kanaya, . This may be more than a suspicion, as when he's seen sitting next to Tavros's beheaded body, his lips are covered in blood. This obsession may or may not have a connection to his ancestor's practice of painting his walls with the blood of his victims. Alternatively, due to his feelings for Tavros, he may have attempted to revive him with a kiss. Relationships Tavros Nitram Gamzee appears to have had a strong relationship with Tavros. They formed one of the worst rapping duos in, well, all of paradox space. Tavros' mood and text seemed a lot more confident and mellow when talking to Gamzee. They also referred to each other as "bros" in a respectful way, also copying each other's faces as seen . It is strongly referenced that Gamzee once had flushed feelings for Tavros, seen in , even suggesting that they should make out at the end of said conversation, although Tavros seemed speechless at the idea, leaving it unknown if he shared the red feelings. His love for Tavros is further indicated when he says the brown potion (e.g. Tavros' blood) will cause you to lose the use of your legs, but make you a great kisser. After finding Tavros' corpse, Gamzee is seen with his implying that he tried to revive him or just had sloppy necrophiliac makeouts. It is unknown if Gamzee has any knowledge of Tavros and Vriska's complicated relationship; he may have simply never been told of its complexity. Interestingly, Gamzee appears to show genuine sadness when talking to Dave about Tavros's death; he refers to him as his "best friend," a title otherwise only bestowed upon Lil Cal after Tavros's death. These feelings may be more reflective of the aforementioned flushed crush he had on Tavros, especially considering that he cut his head off, seemingly to carry it around and kiss it. Like many other things about Gamzee, though, his true feelings are ultimately unknown. Karkat Vantas Gamzee apparently sees Karkat as his best friend, despite a strained relationship from Karkat's end, becoming a huge understatement later on. Gamzee doesn't take Karkat's insults seriously, and always checks up on him. Later on, Karkat is shown as expressing worry about Gamzee when he disappears, afraid he's gotten hurt, and even says that he should maybe look for him later. He is also horrified by Gamzee's new personality, trying desperately to snap him out of it. Finally, Karkat admits that he was not only Gamzee's best friend, but Gamzee was his best friend as well. Nepeta's shipping wall later shows her opinion that Karkat and Gamzee should be moirails. This relationship comes to fruition after Gamzee's flipout. It is later revealed that their moirallegiance has ended, due to Gamzee not holding up his end of the relationship. Gamzee and Karkat eventually become hostile to each other after Karkat and Kanaya watch Gamzee maim Terezi on LOFAF and charge at him, but to no avail as Gamzee uses Terezi's cane to stab Karkat twice in the chest and drop him into the lava. Kanaya Maryam Kanaya and Gamzee have had little to no contact or relationship prior to Hivebent. After his flip-out, Kanaya interrupted a three-way showdown between Gamzee, Vriska and Eridan by kicking him in the shame globes hard enough to send him off a cliff, but he was later unharmed through mysterious means despite the high fall. She voiced her intention to kill him after he began stealing bodies, but she was stopped by Karkat. However, she remained suspicious of him for the rest of the trip aboard the meteor, suspicion which would later prove well-founded when he was revealed to be working for . In the Game Over timeline, their hostility culminated in Kanaya finally chainsawing Gamzee apart before dying herself. Terezi Pyrope In the third part of Openbound he confirms that he has secretly started up a kismesissitude with Terezi, stating that she hates him for what he is but not enough to kill him. He doesn't want Karkat to find out about this, as he thinks Karkat would kill him for it, the exact reasoning behind Gamzee's belief that Karkat would kill him is unknown. Much of their relationship is open to speculation, as their only on-panel interaction following their kismessitude involved Terezi's attempted murder of Gamzee and his own retaliation. While their full dynamic is open for interpretation, the story largely portrays it as unhealthy, given that rivalry is key, and the relationship eventually turns bad enough for Terezi to try to kill Gamzee. In addition, while Gamzee appears to be more or less the same as he was three years ago, while Terezi's mental health and self-esteem appears to have declined. Assigning all the blame to Gamzee would be incorrect, given Terezi's guilt over killing Vriska, and her belief that her dancestor, Latula, is much more accepted and radical than her, though Gamzee has definitely had some role in this, mocking her blindness to the point that a combination of these three factors leads to her getting the eyes healed, a decision she is shown to immensely regret. However, post-retcon, Terezi seems to have avoided a black relationship with Gamzee altogether, apparently due largely to Vriska's influence, and the relationship ultimately remains no more than a pitch crush from Gamzee's side that may or may not be the result of Aranea's control. Other Trolls At the beginning of Hivebent, it seems Gamzee is on friendly terms with most of the other trolls. Due to his infinitely casual attitude to life, he is unaffected by Karkat's insults, Equius' bossiness or Eridan's emotional theatrics, all of which have been known to grate everyone else's nerves. He also claimed to be scared of Vriska, but it was revealed in the commentary for Book 5 that he was and was saying it to maintain his cover as a decent guy (When in reality he was never a good person). Eridan, Nepeta, and Feferi, whom had almost no relationship with him, come to terms after becoming Erisolsprite and Fefetasprite by agreeing on a sound policy of "fuck Gamzee". The non-prototyped version of Sollux also holds him in low regard, calling him a braindead clown who eats toxic slime. Interestingly, Sollux seems to have had a brief vacillating concupiscent crush on Gamzee during Karkat's and his , where also Terezi develops a black crush on him, and Kanaya an ashen one. Lil Cal During one of his conversations with Dave, Gamzee says that Cal will . Given Gamzee's inexplicable devotion to , it seems strongly likely that Cal influenced Gamzee's service to Caliborn, if not his entire descent into madness, considering the fact that the curse within Cal came from and is controlled by . In the same conversation, Gamzee tells Dave that Cal was the one who said to kill all of his friends. Although it's unclear when exactly Gamzee came into possession of Cal, this may also imply that Cal is the entire reason behind his flipout, or a major factor - crisis of faith and lack of sopor slime notwithstanding. It is clear that he had Cal at least before his attack on Equius and Nepeta, however, as he is seen using him to toy with Terezi, leaving ample time for Cal to have influenced him. It is eventually revealed that Gamzee's kinship with Cal stems from the fact that Gamzee himself is in fact a part of Cal, along with Caliborn and ARquius. Dave Strider Gamzee has an intense reaction to the video for the ICP song "Miracles", calling it after Dave a link to it. The result led to Gamzee finally engaging his Hero Mode many pages after the other trolls did. Despite this reaction, they get along surprisingly well, to the point that Gamzee states that he likes Dave, although he immediately follows it by saying he wouldn't mind adding Dave's head to his collection. He then invites Dave to "slam a little," and they both proceeded to have one of the best rap-offs in the history of paradox space. They do not talk during the meteor trip, however. Lusus/Kernelsprite Gamzee's lusus is a giant goat-like sea creature. It had apparently often been out to sea instead of caring for Gamzee as a custodian is supposed to - about the only useful advice it ever gave Gamzee was "keep away from the ocean". It was killed after Karkat ran the Mobius Double Reacharound Virus, speared by what appears to be a harpoon or something similar. It has been speculated that Eridan is responsible, possibly as revenge for Gamzee throwing trash into the sea. Opposing this theory is the fact that Eridan's weapon is Ahab's Crosshairs, a rifle that shoots energy blasts, not a harpoon gun. Although, there ''is ''a regular harpoon pointed towards the sea in Eridan's window... When Gamzee is sitting atop the tube on }}, a genetically engineered knight creature very similar to his lusus can be seen inside the tube. Gallery Science.gif|Serves you right for not wearing socks. Gamzee mourning lusus.gif|Even the ston(er)iest of hearts cannot fail to be moved by this. Herogamzee.gif|BlAsPhEmY!! Gamzee god tier sketch.jpg|"It is SO canon. You don't even know." Gamzee and Cal on laptop.PNG|Gamzee and his best friend, Cal MSPA Snapchat 18.png Trivia *Gamzee is seen to be one of three trolls trolling Jade on , though he never took a keen interest in trolling the kids in the first place. *Before the moving to Homestuck.com, the S 3x SHOWDOWN COMBO contained the number 420. *In Gamzee speaks of a , a reference to the viral internet video Double Rainbow, where a man becomes excited upon seeing two rainbows. *Purple is the color of death in some East Asian countries, while simultaneously being the color of royalty in European countries, which might relate to Gamzee's desire to kill the trolls as well as his hereditary nobility. *Gamzee's obsession with "MiRaClEs" is a reference to the Insane Clown Posse song of the same name. Ironically, when he watches the video , screaming **Dave got the music video from Betty Crocker a year before its actual release, deliberately to trigger Gamzee's antagonism. *When filled with murderous intent, Gamzee's eyes are shown to be dark orange and even red, rather than the golden color that trolls' eyes normally are. This is likely an artistic interpretation for his current mood. *Gamzee's god tier design was revealed by Hussie in a donation sketch on Tumblr months before it appeared in the comic. He repeatedly emphasized it as being canon, and it was later . **Gamzee's title as the Bard of Rage could be a tribute or reference to the clown bard from Problem Sleuth. **His codpiece is a reference to Bard Quest and the Bard's noble quest to find a fitting Codpiece. *In a short , Andrew joked that Gamzee is the shortest of the twelve trolls, deliberately going against what he considered most people's assumption that he was the tallest. He later confirmed that the trolls height and other aspects are up to the readers interpretation. *Gamzee strangling Equius with his own bow may be a reference to the Salvation Run arc of the Batman comics, where Joker strangles Splitshot with his own bow. *Karkat has a fairly plot-relevant (and at least temporary) moiralligence with Gamzee. While possibly coincidental, it is worth noting that the two tropics on Earth (to the north and south of the equator) are the Tropic of Cancer and the Tropic of Capricorn. *On , he is referred to as and described by Hussie as **This is likely related to Kanaya's statement that }}. **In Cascade, Lil Cal was shown to be sitting on Gamzee's lap at the time, so he may instead be the so-called "most important character", as his connections to various antagonists suggest. *Gamzee and Eridan inherited their class from each other’s dancestors. Dualscar met his end at the hands of the Grand Highblood, which manifests in the 3x Showdown where Gamzee and Eridan both attempt to kill each other, and Cronus' unease around Kurloz. *Gamzee is depicted on the "XVIII: The Moon" card and the "XI:Strength" card (with Kanaya) in the Homestuck Tarot Card Deck. He is featured on the "Five of Cups" card. He can also be seen on the "King of Swords" card with the rest of the red team, and on the "Five of Wands" card with most of the pre-act six cast. **His appearance on the Moon may be due to the strong associations between fear, fantasy, and the card. His appearance on Strength displays the inverse nature of the card, which is unreliability and cruelty. *His horns are similar to those worn by the hyena Ed in the Lion King during the Be Prepared number. Like Ed, Gamzee is originally a harmless fool, but becomes more dangerous later on in the story. *Gamzee his true relationship with when he says: This is found to be true, as he is part of . *He is the only component who is a Prospit dreamer. *Being cut in half in GAME OVER is possibly a reference to Persian mythology, in which a character Jamshid (a powerful leader with a name describing dual nature, and phonetically similar to Gamzee) who has previously warred with the leader Zahhak is split in half by a saw, but quickly avenged by fire. This rivalry may have been the basis of Gamzee killing Equius, as Equius's last name is Zahhak. However, Gamzee may have just killed him because of his murderous nature. *Gamzee was never seen as a ghost in the dream bubbles. *Hussie states to Caliborn he's . As proof, he is sliced in half twice without receiving a dead tag. This could be a hint to part of him being . *Calliope's fake horns look quite similar to the horns in the poster of Gamzee's introduction. Oddly enough, the poster immediately left of that depicts a clown with "U" shaped horns. **This could be complete coincidence, but knowing Hussie, it's unlikely. In the event that he planned this bit of imagery, it's worth noting that the image on the right is "The Ringmaster" of Juggalo mythos, and the one on the left is "The Carnival of Carnage." The former is the Dark Carnival's judge of souls, and the latter is a carnival in which cyclical punishment for wrong-doing is doled out. *His theme has leitmotifs of John Carpenter's The Thing theme. ru:Гамзи Макара Category:Homestuck characters Category:Trolls Category:Purple bloods